winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Liliss
Lysslis is one of the Ancestral Witches. She is one of Valtor's mothers and the Ancestral Witch who looks the most like Darcy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses. Like Darcy, she has the power of eternal darkness. From the flashbacks in the show, it appears that Lysslis was the leader of the Ancestral Witches. However It is Icy, who looks like Belladona, who is the leader of the Trix. Appearance When Lysslis still had a body, she looked like a humpbacked old woman with pale skin, long greyish white hair that flowed down her back, paler bangs that reached her waist and a long, thin hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a purple color while her skin had a pale ghostly grey color and her hair was purple. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Lysslis, along with Belladona and Tharma were mentioned as the Dark Forces which destroyed Domino when Faragonda tells Bloom about the Great Dragon. The Ancestral Witches made their first physical appearance in Bloom's Dark Secret, when Lysslis and the other two witches were formed in a false vision made by the Trix to scare Bloom. |-|Season 2= Lysslis does not appear in Season 2 and is only mentioned. |-|Season 3= Lysslis and her sisters tell Bloom the truth about her parents. |-|Season 4= There was a portrait of the Ancestral Witches in the Hall of Enchantments along with the portraits of the other enemies of the Magic Dimension at Alfea. |-|Season 5= Coming soon... Movies In the first movie her spirit form had a dark purplish color while in the second movie it was red. |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Lysslis was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Belladona and Tharma. They command their servant, Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Lysslis appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches turn the positive magic of the Tree of Life into negative magic, with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Like her decendant, Darcy, she has the ability to manipulate darkness and like all magical beings has the ability to fly. She can use powerful dark magic and spells. Like Darcy, in the movie, she has the ability to create giant rays of darkness that grows from the ground, which attacks anyone. Unlike her descendant, her rays are indestructible unless the Dragon Flame is its foe. Usage of Magic *Eternal Darkness *Hypnosis *Controlling people *Telekinesis *Strip away witch magic, depending on their strength and skill level. *Made daylight become nighttime. *Subdue those with light magic. Trivia *''Lys'' and Lis are both forms of the French name for the Lily flower. *While Lysslis has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Darcy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **However in the second movie it is Belladona who possesses Darcy, not Lysslis. *Lysslis and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairytale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Gallery 6po.PNG|Lysslis possessing her descendant, Darcy ~The Ancestresses Confront Bloom~.jpg|Lysslis (far right) with her sisters Ancestresses and Witches.jpg|Lysslis (right),Belladona(left) and Tharma(middle). Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Trix Category:Darcy Category:Valtor Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom